Homesick
by rinalii
Summary: Selena contemplates about Toucan Island and her parents. Oneshot.


_I found this in a folder with all my junk fics, and never intended to post it. In the end, I did so anyway after reading through it and fixing all the mistakes. It's a story about Selena. *runs away from angry mob of Selena haters* While she may not be my "most favurite charctur EVAR!" I wanted to write a story where she wasn't ridiculously OOC. Just because I felt bad about how most writers make her out to be so horrible and bitchy. (The 'nicest' adjectives I could find, among others.) I like LukexAkari, but I don't mind Selena._

_I KNOW the game has the option to let you inform Selena's parents that she's safe in the city. But this is kind of an AU, one where Selena doesn't ask you for that favour._

_I guess she is still kinda OOC in this story, but (hopefully) not as bad as I've seen in other stories. (I hope xP) __I wasn't really aiming for this to be LukexSelena. But feel free to take it as you will._

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Never will._

* * *

><p>Leaning back to gaze at the ashy orange sky, she sighed contentedly as the waves of the sea washed over her feet. As usual, Selena was sitting at her favourite spot - the sandy beach just by the lighthouse - to admire the scenery.<p>

It was approximately four-thirty in the morning, it was highly doubtful that there would be any one else awake at such an ungodly hour. But she didn't mind. The sky was always at the peak of its' beauty during this hour. Everyone had different ways to spend their alone time, and this was how she chose to spend hers.

Selena usually came at this spot to practice her dance routine. But not tonight, as she seemed to be in a rather reflective mood.

She grabbed a handful of sand, and took the time to examine the sea urchins and sakura seashells scattered around the beach. Selena took a single sakura seashell from the beach, pressed it on her ear, and heard the sound of the ocean within. She inhaled the fresh scent of seaweed which lingered strongly in the air. Everything about this place reminded her of home.

Scarlet eyes took a long glance at the horizon. Toucan Island was just on the other side of the ocean. An old-fashioned saying came to mind; Supposedly, there was no place like home. Selena didn't realise just how true those words were after she had left the island for good. Harmonica Town was a nice place, full of honest hard-working people. But Harmonica Town could never replace the tropical heat, cool gentle breeze and everything else that she loved about Toucan Island.

There were even times where she felt as if she didn't belong. After all, she was the foreigner from Toucan Island, unfamiliar with the customs and festivals of Castanet Island. Not to mention how little talent she had in forming friendships. Though, she would never allow herself to show her insecurities to anyone else.

Then, she thought about her parents, Samson and Sue.

No, she didn't regret her decision to leave them. She was happy about following her dreams. Dancing had always been her passion, after all.

What she _did_ regret, however, were her final parting words. But Selena was too stubborn. And she would never admit if she'd done anything wrong. Not that she felt as if she did anything wrong in the first place. Running away without telling them anything or saying goodbye might not have been the best way to end things. But even if she had, they were probably going to dissuade her from leaving, no doubt.

Ultimately, it was a selfish decision. Even so, what was so wrong about following her dreams and doing what she'd always wanted? Looking after the inn was always so boring, so dull. And it wasn't exactly what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

If anything, she was doing her parents a favour. Without her, they wouldn't need to worry about having another mouth to feed. At least, she wasn't taking advantage of their money and free-loading off of them. She left the island to start a new life, learning to walk on her own two feet without depending on them. Yes, it was scary, and it wasn't always so easy; but she was prepared from the moment she snuck on board the ship. Besides, it was about time she learned to take care of herself.

...Even so, they were still her parents; they were the ones who brought her up and cared for her. They were the ones who nurtured her until she grew up into the young woman that she was now. She couldn't help but miss them.

"I wonder how mum and dad are doing..." Selena thought out loud to no one in particular.

"Wellll... why don't you find out and go visit them?"

Selena almost jumped with shock, and turned to face the eavesdropper. A familiar blue-haired carpenter was waving frantically at her. "Y...You!"

"Morning to you, too!" He smiled, helping himself to sit next to her.

Selena blinked once, seeing that his free hand was equipped with his trusty axe. Had this guy been working all night?

Selena didn't want to seem nosy. She certainly didn't want to make it sound like she cared about what he did, so she worded the question a little differently. "...What are YOU doing here? Isn't it past your bedtime yet?"

The question had sounded a little... insulting than she had intended. His bedtime? _HIS BEDTIME?_ Why did she even say it like that? It was obvious that this guy couldn't be any younger than twenty, and yet... it just seemed like such a natural question to ask. Especially to such a childish guy like him.

"Hmm... yeah." Luke smiled brightly, no hint of being offended or fatigued whatsoever. "I got lost in Fugue Forest... and lessee... finally got out an hour ago. I was trying to find my way back home, and well... here I am!"

Selena's mouth formed into a small 'o' shape. Was he serious? Okay, fine - Fugue Forest was an easy place to get lost in. But the fact that this guy couldn't even tell where Garmon Mine was, and ended up in Harmonica Town... it was unbelievable! Selena hadn't been living here as long as he has, but even _she_ could find her way from Flute Fields to Garmon Mine. There was even a sign hung up to direct people for Goddess's sake!

Selena cleared her throat, trying to find the most tactful words to say considering the situation. It was pretty pitiful to have to say it to a grown man. "Did you... get lost? You do know Garmon Mine is on the other side of the island, right?"

"Yeah, I know." He pumped a fist into his chest with a confident smile. "But I wanted to take the mine cart way, just for fun!"

Selena blinked with perplexity once again. He purposely took the wrong way 'just for fun'? This guy... Was he really THAT much of an idiot? Maybe it was just an elaborate lie? No... it couldn't possibly be. Luke could never tell a fib with a straight face, even if his life depended on it. She wasn't really sure how to reply without insulting him, so she stayed quiet and rubbed her temples with a slight hint of agitation. Conversing with him was giving her a lot of headache she didn't need.

"Anyway yeah, like I said, why don't you just go visit your folks?"

Selena shot him a glare. "Hmph. It's none of your business."

"Aw, but I'm just a little curious!" Luke said in his defense. "Tell me, pleaase? I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"No."

"PLEASE? C'mon! You look like you really want to talk about it!"

To his surprise, she hugged her knees close to her chest and solemnly glanced at her bare feet enveloped in the sand. "I can't," she said quietly.

Luke looked at her dumbly before saying, "Huh?"

"I can't go back."

Luke scratched the tip of his nose, confused. "How come?"

There was a long awkward pause, before she released a dejected sigh. "I don't know. It's just... How can I face them after everything I've done?"

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course I do," she said softly, drawing small patterns in the sand. "They're still my parents, after all."

"Then go. You should go see them!" He said excitedly, pumping a fist into the air.

"B, but... what if I go there, and then..."

"You won't know for sure 'til you go and see for yourself." Luke smiled casually. "Relaaax! It'll be fine! I get into all sorts of trouble all the time, and my dad doesn't seem to mind. I mean, yeah, he's always lecturing me but still, you know... I mean... how should I say this-"

Selena raised her eyebrow sceptically. Did he even _have_ a point?

Luke clapped his hands dramatically, as if he had found an amazing discovery. "AH! I GOT IT!"

Selena sighed heavily, hoping it wouldn't be _too_ pointless to let him speak. "What?"

"Sooooo~ What I mean... is that if my dad can go on without getting _too _mad at me for all the stupid things I do, then I'm sure your parents can forgive you for whatever it is you did!"

Selena still wasn't convinced, suppressing the urge to give him a big fat 'So what?' He wasn't joking and sounded pretty sincere, as far as she could tell. But he was too naive. He hardly knew anything about Selena's parents. That fact alone guaranteed her that he wouldn't know anything. Especially about how they would react to situations.

"Aw, maaaan!" Luke exclaimed with a frown, scratching his chin. He must have caught her answer from the stunned silence. "That totally sounded soooo much better when it was in my head! Did it make sense? Was it... not helpful?"

"Tch. Alright, alright already!" Selena retorted with her arms crossed over her chest. "I get it! I get your point! I'll go if it'll keep you quiet!"

"Great!" He flashed her a wide grin. If Luke was insulted by what Selena said, he certainly didn't show it. "Ohhh, I should get going! Dad's not going to be so happy with me, I bet. Well, see ya!"

Selena gave a small shake of the head when he was finally gone. A small smile hidden on her lips. Oh, the irony. Was she really so depressed all this time? To the point where she'd blurt everything out so easily? To _Luke, _of all people?

It was the first time she'd ever opened up to someone else about her parents... and it wasn't a bad feeling. It was pretty nice of him to go out of his way to cheer her up in his own thoughtful, but clumsy way. (Not that she would ever admit it...) In the end, his "advice" wasn't all that useful. Still, it felt pretty good to have someone listen to her problems. Just a little.


End file.
